


性欲发泄中心

by scum_fighter



Category: my trash sorry
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 个人性癖回收站，喜欢看别人痛苦的样子。





	性欲发泄中心

敏感、聪慧又自卑的少女，不幸的家庭。  
还有好友的男朋友。  
少女爱上了错误的男人。  
不知是为了确认自身的魅力，还是出于对好友那种幸福女孩的嫉妒，少女和他上了床。  
一次之后又是一次，肉体上反复地缠绵，心中有种快乐的情绪，像是复仇一般。  
而复仇的对象是谁？是好友还是自己？  
少女从男人的身上爬下来，腿间一篇泥泞。她躺倒在男人的身边，累得一句话都不想说。男人亲亲她的头发，少女问：“你什么时候和她分手？”  
“我……”  
门开了，男人还来不及说话，少女的好友走了进来，在看到门内的一幕时，下意识礼貌地合上了门。  
“崇时……我……“男人叫着女友的名字，像是要开口辩解。  
少女盯着男人的侧脸，表情楚楚可怜：“叶哥哥，我们还是告诉小时我们的关系吧？”  
好友似乎意识到了什么，打开门，扫视了一圈，竟没有露出丝毫愤怒或者委屈。相反，她眯起眼睛，笑了起来。  
“你应该叫我崇时。”她蹲下，双手捏住少女的脸颊，像是看着什么廉价的商品。  
“小时，你不要生气了，都是我不好……”  
“你不要欺负阿珍！都是我先去找她的！就是因为你太强硬了！“  
好友松开手，反手给了男人一耳光，“闭嘴。”  
“你以为你是谁？”她接着说。  
“你，你不是我女朋友吗？”男人连看都不敢看她一眼。  
女人甩甩手，环顾一周，从抽屉里面拿出钥匙放进包里，冷淡地说“有些人真是做鸭做久了反而心理没数，下个月你赶紧滚出去。看在拉你皮条的人是我同学的份上，我可以不多嘴告诉你下一个金主。“  
少女愣住了。  
她看看男人的脸，那张往常看上去俊美的脸上此刻却露出了刻骨的心虚和恐惧。  
“什么……？”  
好友的目光扫过来，看到少女时顿了顿。  
崇时笑了起来，她拉开椅子坐下，招呼男人说：“过来，让你的阿珍妹妹看看我们怎么做爱。”  
男人看上去一惊一乍地，闻言后立刻像一只小狗一样跪服到椅子底下，崇时张开腿，拽住男人的后脑勺，命令他：“舔。”  
男人舔。  
女人给他灌肠。  
女人将拳头塞进男人的屁眼。  
崇时笑着对少女说：“你看看这个骚货，在别人面前都会发情。屁眼被调教得这么大了，不知道和你做爱的时候有没有喷屎，哈哈。”  
她攥住男人身前的鸡巴，狠狠地握住根部，用轻蔑的语气：“你这么小的鸡儿，还想塞进女人的穴，开什么玩笑。”  
“你就是一条狗，别整天想着和人交配。”  
“你不配。”


End file.
